


Not So Kinktober

by Sirilinx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Original Character(s), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirilinx/pseuds/Sirilinx
Summary: Hypothetical scenario trying to use setting and characters from never-to-be-shared Dresden Files/Undertale crossover and the Kinktober writing prompts to set writing goals. Conclusion: Best off just reading the smutty and not trying to write it.





	Not So Kinktober

I awoke to darkness, a hard surface beneath me. My head was throbbing from where it had impacted the ground when the trap had sprung, but it was a dull pain. Either I hadn’t hit my head as hard as I had thought, or someone had healed me. Since I had been knocked out for an indeterminate amount of time, I would guess the second to be the truth.

I reached up to probe my head, to assess the damage, but I found I couldn’t move my arms. Judicious flexing and twisting revealed that they were shackled with thick metal cuffs and anchored somewhere above my head. My legs were bound at the knees, but not anchored anywhere. I don’t know why I was surprised- I had been knocked out by a trap that was optimized for human-sized creatures. Of course I was captured. I blame the head injury for not figuring it out sooner.

 _“Alethia”_ I hissed, reaching for my power to undo my bonds. Magic flowed through me, warm and welcoming, and then I felt the manacles clamp on my wrists, sharp points from somewhere driving into my flesh, and fire replaced magic inside me.

I couldn’t hold back a scream as my body was utterly consumed with pain. My back arched off of the bed and tears filled my eyes- the pain in my skull faded to nothing under the sensory onslaught.

As soon as I released my magic, the pain dulled. A few seconds later, I felt the needles withdraw from my wrists and I was bound by smooth metal once again.

My breathing came in sharp gasps as I gathered my thoughts. Thorn manacles. But engineered somehow, so that I wasn’t suffering the intrusion of spikes in my body and the drain on my magic unless I tried to use it. The most merciful fucking torture device I had ever encountered. I wasn’t sure whether or not to be grateful. I also couldn’t help the academic interest. I wanted to pick apart the mechanics and enchantments of the device.

I knew I was using the novelty of my bindings as a distraction, and did it anyway. Anything was better than thinking too long on my current predicament.

There was a sudden pressure in the air, and a feeling like static prickling my skin, and I had to swallow another scream as a too-large eye, glowing blood red, appeared a foot in front of my face.

“eheheh. _knife_ to see you awake, kiddo.” There was a snapping sound, like a dry twig breaking, and suddenly the space I was in was illuminated by an eerie blue light that emanated from giant…femurs that shot up from the floor at the perimeter of the room.

The light did not detract from the horror of the situation. The eye before me belonged to a humanoid skeleton that crouched too-close to where I lay on the floor. It was larger than most humans, and the proportions were all wrong. It was clad in a worn blue and grey hoodie, saturated with stains that I didn’t want to think too long on. Despite teeth that were perfectly flat with the exception of the canines, the skeleton had a grin that I would only describe as sharp.

Other than the sinister smile and gaping fucking hole in the top of his skull, the skeleton looked almost identical to Sans from the embassy. Sans hadn’t had any menace to him at all, however. This skeleton was certainly making up for that.

“my bro’s gonna wanna take a look at you, make sure you’re healin’ well. since yer awake now, gonna hafta search ya make sure you don’t have anything on ya that could hurt him.” The single red eye roved over my body with an intensity that was almost tactile. This too, reminded me of Sans, although somehow it was less invasive than his considering gaze.

“Couldn’t you have done that when I was unconscious?” My breath hissed through clenched teeth, and I tugged involuntarily on the manacles. I wanted to curl my body up protectively, but I doubted it would do any good and I did not want to show more vulnerability than I already was.

“’course. more fun for me this way, though.” He leaned in closer, and I felt cold against my neck. “you’re gonna wanna hold still, treat. unless you like bleedin’.” It was a knife. Fuck.

“Couldn’t you just…pat me down, or something?” This was fast becoming the longest fucking day I had ever had, and I had just come out of a war. 

The knife was sharp- I barely felt a tug as the flat of it slid down along my sternum and my shirt parted before the edge. Smooth, hard fingers slid over my skin in the wake of the blade, pushing aside my clothing. My mind went blank. What was he even going to do? He was a skeleton, wasn’t he? 

I yelped in surprise as I felt the bones pinch a nipple, hard. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” I yelled, anger burning through the last of my patience. His reaction was immediate. He was on me, straddling my chest, his bony fingers prying my jaw open. There was a chill and metal on my tongue, and I realized that he had jammed the blade into my mouth like a bit, thankfully with the blunt side stretching the corners of my mouth. “Hrgh!”

“you’re gonna keep a civil tongue in your head, sweets, or i’ll take your uncivil tongue out.” Despite the aggression of the statement, the rumbling voice carried no anger in it. I closed my eyes. This was…too much. He left the blade pressed into my mouth and used his hands to tear what was left of my shirt off of my torso.

The low vibration of his chuckle came again, closer to me this time, and I felt teeth at my neck, pressing just into my skin. I clenched my jaw, gripping the blade in my teeth, and jerked my head, doing my damnedest to jam the blade into his skull. He was gone, his weight off of my body, before I felt any contact.

“lemme _axe_ you a question, snack.” There was a jarring thunk of something heavy hitting wood, and I felt the ropes at my knees go slack, and the pressure of a heavy wedge of between them. Axe? My breath comes in shallow pants for a long time, as I wait for some kind of pain to indicate injury- none comes, just a slight feeling of bruising where the wider portion of the axehead struck my knees.

“exactly what were you hopin’ to accomplish with that little maneuver?” I felt pressure at my mouth, and knew he was grasping the knife in my teeth. With an incongruously gentle hand, the knife was removed from my mouth. There were long minutes of silence- I opened my eyes. 

He was crouching next to me, his face eerily lit by the blue glow of the bones and the blood-red of his eye. I could see the axe at his feet, and he held the knife in his fingerbones, making a gentle scraping sound as he dragged the fingers of his empty hand over the edge of the blade. The silenced stretched on as he rocked patiently on his heels. I answered honestly.

“Piss you off enough for you to kill me quickly.”

He started laughing. Not the rumbling, slightly sinister chuckle, but a full on belly-laugh. He actually clutched at his…where his stomach would have been, doubling over and falling on his coccyx. I honestly felt a little…offended. In the situation I kinda felt that I should have the monopoly on hysteria.

“you got more balls than i expected you to, little wizard.”


End file.
